The Difference Between Silk and Velvet
by Kage Kashu
Summary: Some of the YuGiOh crew get invited to a Duel Monsters convention. Little do they know, they all have to share a suite. Rated for nudity and minor kink. SetoJoey. I've got the seventh chapter finally... Sorry for the long wait... This one got bad...
1. Of Invitations and Bathroom Doors

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Anonymous K: Hi!! I'm Kashu!!  
  
Anonymous K #2: Yo! I'm Kage! *waves*  
  
Kashu: Not to be confused with Cashew!  
  
Kage: But you _are_ a nut.  
  
Kashu: I resemble that remark!  
  
Kage: Yes... you do. Why are you my hikari again?  
  
Kashu: Because, I add spice... or a rubber wall... to your life...  
  
Kage: True. But I thought it was because you where so much nicer than me. Oh well. Anyway I hope that people enjoy this torture... I mean fic.  
  
Kashu: *swirly eyes* Kinky...  
  
Kage: *looks cockeyed at Kashu* You're whack, you know that?  
  
Kashu: Hai!!! But not now... *looks around* You're not suppose ta tell them I'm nuts...  
  
Kage: At least you ain't at war with *looks around quickly* Sanity. Damn Danyella and her sicing Sanity on me...  
  
Kashu: You know Sanity? Never met 'im... Is he cute?  
  
Kage: She not he. And Sanity is a frigid b**** that keeps trying to take me back for 'reprogramming'... Brainwashing is what I call it.  
  
Kashu: Huh. Well. I thought all yamis are supposed ta be nuts. Oh well... On with the fic!!!  
  
Kage: Very much so. Now if you'll excuse me I have some scrolls to read. *disappears into Millennium Scales*  
  
Kashu: *swirly eyes* Oi...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions.../  
  
Warnings: Eh... fer the prologue? Weird humor, mild shonen ai (if you squint... and turn your head sideways...) Sorry, no monkeys. I wanted too... But my yami said "No". You know what that means? No monkeys. I am sad. Maybe next chapter, though, and imps too!  
  
Yuugi jumped about excitedly. He ran through the game shop, waving a letter at his Ojiisan as he passed. It was addressed to Mouto Yuugi. The place for the return address was curiously blank. But Yuugi knew who it was from. Jounouchi Katsuya, his best friend who was, at the moment, living in America. Of course, they did have email, but some things just required postal service.  
  
Once safely inside of his bedroom, he carefully opened the ancient envelope. Sending actual letters was an archaic practice. He didn't know why Jouno bothered. When he looked at what the letter contained, he let out a sharp squeal. "Yami!!!"  
  
He ran around his room until he figured out where his yami had went... The bathroom!  
  
He bust down (aka shoved himself through the broken part of) the door. Yami was washing his hands. Yuugi glomped onto him before he had the chance to turn. "Look what Jouno sent us!!" He waved it in his yami's face.  
  
Yami's eyes followed the object before stilling his hikari's hand so that he could focus on it.  
  
"Papyr," he said. What's so special about that? He had had papyr in ancient Egypt, why wouldn't they have it now? "What is so important about papyr?"  
  
Yuugi grinned, "It's from Jouno, for one thing. For another, it's an invitation, that got sent through him, for some strange purpose, to us." His eyes went slightly wider than normal, anticipating the pharaoh's next question. "It's a Duel Monsters convention, and they want us there. We get to stay at a really fancy place too."  
  
Yami glanced at the paper. "This is fancy?" He pointed at a picture, showing a room.  
  
"Not the room!! It's a suite!"  
  
"Sweet?" Yami was a bit confused, modern language made no sense. "Sugar- coated?"  
  
Yuugi sweatdropped. "No... I think it's French. It means a bunch of fairly fancy rooms connected to each other. Or something like that. Like our Soul Rooms. Kinda." Yuugi stared at him. "You need to pay attention in class, Yami."  
  
"Why would we get a 'sweet'? There should be more than two for something like that. It seems impractical."  
  
Yuugi frowned briefly, "Ya, know, I didn't think about that..."  
  
Yami smirked at him from the floor. "Look who needs to pay attention in class now," he said childishly.  
  
Yuugi stood up. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna have ta ask Jouno about that, aren't I?"  
  
Yami stood as well. "Ah, so you WERE paying attention in class."  
  
Yuugi grinned innocently at him, trying to exit the bathroom, via the hole in the door.  
  
Yami followed, barely managing to exit, do to extra weight. "I hate this door," he complained.  
  
Yuugi paused in the hallway. "It was your fault, you know."  
  
Yami frowned at him. "Hey, I didn't MEAN to catch it on fire... It just... happened." He stared at the door in question.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's why Ojiisan won't let us use the one downstairs. I don't like getting stuck in that hole after dinner, any more than you do." Yuugi tapped the door handle. "I still don't see why you had to melt the catch, though..."  
  
Yami stared at the handle. "I didn't mean too..."  
  
Yuugi grinned suddenly. "I forgot to mention!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Jouno's getting back from America tomorrow. Ain't that great?"  
  
Yami grinned. He actually liked the blonde teen. Sure, he was odd, but he had great potential. "He'll probably look a lot different. Don't the teenagers in America dye their hair, and have tattoos and body piercings and the... works?"  
  
Yuugi pushed the door open. "He can't look that different. He swore that he hadn't done any of those things..."  
  
Yami stared at the clock. 8:15PM. That left enough time to call everyone else, and let them know that the stray was coming home. After a bit of convincing (Seto, that is), Mokuba offered to host a small party at the Kaiba mansion for Jouno. And so it began...  
  
Kashu: *peeks around* Well, fer now... Jes' tell me whatcha think, nya??? 


	2. Jouno's Return

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Something you might want to know. In the show, they were officially fifteenish. This is three years after Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City never really happened... not entirely, anyway. The date it Ac 199. Four years after the Eve Wars of Gundam Wing, and the Marimeia Rebellion, also of Gundam Wing. The Gundam Pilots disappeared after the Marimeia Rebellion, Christmas Ac 195. The Gundam Wing Timeline applies a little more than the YuGiOh one, but that's 'cause I know nothing of Battle City and whatnot, while I own a fair portion of the Gundam Wing Manga (translated stuff only, I'm afraid). So, I'm going with what I know more about.  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions.../  
  
Warnings: Tall people ahead. You don't need to duck. They won't see you anyway.  
  
No monkeys... no imps. The post office dude said they all died en route... Damn postal service anyway!  
  
*************************************  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya stood at the front gates of the Kaiba mansion. It was rainy out, but, after spending an entire year off of the coast of Northern California, in a lovely little city called Crescent City, he wasn't at all bothered by the wet. The gates opened for him without him having to so much as twitch a muscle.  
  
He grinned, his teeth a slash of white across his otherwise dark face. It's amazing how much of a tan you can get in a year of fog, sun, fog, fog, rain, fog, rain, sun, etcetera. He'd grown too. He hadn't paid that much attention, but he'd wager that he was well over Kaiba's height. Last he checked... he was getting around 6'7''. A far cry from the 5'10'' he'd been when he had left. The girls of Del Norte had thought that his height was amazing. To him... well, everyone else was short.  
  
He tugged at his ear as he reached the door. His friends... from Crescent City, these two girls who liked to torment him over just about anything, had convinced him to get an ear pierced. When the guy who was doing the piercing asked which one, he hadn't known, so they had answered for him. Both. So, now he had to leave these uncomfortable things in his earlobes for... months. Not to mention, it looked funny.  
  
He pulled back a hand to knock at the door. He pulled his hand back just in time to keep himself from knocking on Kaiba's face. 'Heh, yeah, well, I kinda knocked on his face, sir. Yes, sir, that's why he broke my arm, sir. No, sir, it was my fault, sir... Yeah, I can see it happenin' now.' "Hey Kaiba, wazzup?"  
  
Kaiba twitched. "Make inu. Very well. Come inside. And try not to drip on the carpet." He sounded utterly disgusted.  
  
'Nice ta see some things don' change. Except I can look down and see the top of his head now... but he still manages to look imposing.' Jounouchi followed Kaiba inside, trying not to drip on the carpet.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the living 'common?' room, he was glomped onto by several old friends.  
  
Yuugi laughed, "I gained five inches and you're still a giant! Did you bleach your hair?"  
  
Jouno shook his head.  
  
Anzu was stretching up to look at him more closely. "Wow, you're dark! You pierced your ears?!"  
  
Jouno nodded. "That was..."  
  
He was interrupted by Honda, "You look a lot different! Is it an American thing?"  
  
Jouno frowned. American thing? "No," he shook his head, "subtropics'll do that to you." He pulled away. "Calm down you guys..."  
  
Honda laughed. "You're so much taller than me now."  
  
"Thanks," Jouno said, with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
  
Anzu frowned at him, "You move different too... and you sound different..."  
  
"Heh... I picked up on some of the port talk. There're so many groups there," Jouno grinned, "that ya gotta talk fairly clear, or nobody'll understand what yer saying." He brushed his hair from his eyes. "The short one... The nut. She thought that it sounded awesome, so started talking like that. It was embarrassing. Not as bad as Halloween, though. That was awful."  
  
Honda had a curious gleam in his eyes, "What happened?"  
  
Jouno grinned. "Remember 'Panty tank'?"  
  
Honda nodded.  
  
"It was worse than that." Jouno snapped his fingers under Honda's nose. "Before I forget... Ya all got yer invites, right?"  
  
There was a round of nodding.  
  
"Good. It's a huge ass suite, though. You could fit thirty in there all comfy. Sixty if ya pushed it. We can gather a few of the non-invited... Like Bakura and whatnot... and Kaiba will have all the space he needs. If he's careful, he might not even be able to tell that there'll be eleven people there besides him." Jouno chuckled.  
  
Kaiba glared at him, as per usual.  
  
Yuugi tugged his shirt sleeve. "Yeah, Yuug?"  
  
"Can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
Jouno blinked. That was weird. "Sure, like in the other room?"  
  
Yuugi nodded, and walked out, Jounouchi following.  
  
*  
  
"So... What was it Yuug?" Jouno asked.  
  
"Yami noticed something... What do you have around your neck?" Yuugi and his yami split. When they finished, it was Yami speaking.  
  
Jouno touched his neck. "This?"  
  
They nodded. In perfect unison. It was creepy.  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know... Shadii gave it too me." He shrugged. Of course, he did know what it was, but he preferred to play dumb. He learned a lot that way.  
  
They blinked at each other. Once again, each motion was in perfect unison. Yami spoke. "That's the Millennium Tauk, Jouno."  
  
He nodded distractedly. "I haven't figured out what it does, yet. Shadii wouldn't tell me. He said I'd figure it out for myself, or he'd return for it." He shrugged. Offhandedly, he added, "I had the strangest dream last night..."  
  
They nodded for him to continue, simultaneously.  
  
"I dreamt that I was eating the most wonderful ham sandwich ever..."  
  
They gave each other a little side glance.  
  
"Halfway through it, I bit onto a piece of bone, and was sick for, like, hours. It was weird." Jouno grinned, "Was that all?"  
  
They nodded silently at him. Once again, neither missed a beat. It was like watching psychically connected identical twins. Downright creepy.  
  
On the way out the door he paused, his expression darkening. "Hey... Would you guys mind if I crashed with you, tonight?"  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Of course not! But... why? Aren't you going to visit your otousan?"  
  
He sighed. "Tousan's in jail. He lost the apartment... so I have to stay somewhere else until I can find another place."  
  
"You lost it? How did he do that?"  
  
"Clean up picked 'im up." Jouno shook his head. "Not that I was surprised. But at least he has a place ta stay. Sobering up in the drunk tank..."  
  
"You shouldn't hold yourself responsible for your otousan, Jouno. He's an adult." Yuugi said quietly.  
  
"No worries. I'll be able to find a place by the end of the convention. So, it's only two nights, really. If you'd rather not have me over, I can understand. I can find anoth..."  
  
"Jouno! I already said it was okay," Yuugi said, walking back into the living room.  
  
"I don't wanna imp..."  
  
"You're not imposing! There's room... although... I don't think you'd be able to get through the bathroom door. And we're not aloud to use the downstairs one anymore... after that one incident..." Yuugi paused innocently, suddenly noticing that he was the center of attention. Yami was shaking his head, his face hidden in his hands.  
  
Jouno grinned. "What incident?"  
  
Yuugi shifted. "Well... Everyone would eventually find out anyway," he laughed. Yami's face stayed hidden in his hands. "Yami nearly burnt the bathroom down... Now the door handle doesn't work, because the catch was melted... and, well... He had to break a hole in the door to escape." Yuugi grinned, "Thing is, I don't think you could fit through that hole..."  
  
Anzu started giggling. Pretty soon, even Kaiba was laughing... Mighta had something to do with the fact that the joke was on Yami.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu: I got reviews. *preens*  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, does that give the door a good explanation? Probably not. Just that the hole is about Yuugi-sized...  
  
Princess Strawberry, It's not very often we see royalty in these parts... Fluffy will be happening... but it is strange kinda fluffy... Yami no Ichigo, monkeys are like tiny hairy people with tails. Smarter than some humans, dumber than others... it makes you think... what is the difference between us and them... besides the physically obvious? But... they are not sexy. Neither are imps, though.... So, we're all even....... Yah? 


	3. A Lesson Learned, Just say No

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions.../  
  
Warnings: People taking advantage of a confused Seto, bad food, porn, hair, scary women, shopping, and nudity... not descriptive, though.  
  
********************************************  
  
Seto stared at the ocean from the balcony of the room he chose. What a tiny, pathetic town. It was mostly houseboats and there weren't even many cars. People tended to get around by boat. Strange for America.  
  
There was a loud knock on his bedroom door. He glared at it, not wanting to deal with any of Mouto's friends. Without the knocker waiting for an answer, the door swung open. It was the mutt.  
  
"Hey, Yuug..." he started to say, cheerfully. "Oh, sorry... I checked all the other rooms... I guess he hasn't picked one yet..." The mutt laughed nervously.  
  
Seto glared at him, pondering how much torture he would be able to get away with.  
  
The mutt shifted nervously. "Ya wanna go ta the store? There were a lot of things we all forgot..."  
  
Seto nodded, still thinking of ways he could harm the mutt... and get away with it.  
  
Jouno grinned. "Thanks! But we'd better get going now, before breakfast time..."  
  
Seto blinked. What did he just agree to?  
  
*  
  
Seto glared out the window. He was sitting on his bed, wishing that he had never ever found out the things that women had to go through. Apparently, amongst the "minor necessities" that they had needed, were... "feminine necessities" for Mai and Anzu.  
  
"I hate shopping," he murmured to himself. "I am never going into a convenience store, ever again..."  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Niisama?" asked Mokuba. "Can I cook breakfast?"  
  
He sighed, leaning back against his bed. "Sure, go right on ahead," he murmured, just loud enough for Mokuba to hear.  
  
"Thank you, Niisama!"  
  
He propped one of his feet on his knee. Things, were, he decided, definitely going to be interesting.  
  
*  
  
After eating what had to be the worst meal in his life, Seto sat in the bathroom, hoping to get sick enough to vomit. 'I'm never,' he decided in the back of his mind, 'going to subject myself to Mokuba's cooking ever again...'  
  
He staggered out of the bathroom, still feeling green.  
  
"Heya... Kaiba...?"  
  
'Not another one... who is it... Honda?' "What?" he muttered.  
  
"Could I use your laptop?" Honda shifted nervously.  
  
Seto shrugged, not feeling well enough to argue.  
  
'... O Kami-sama! Gotta go back!!' He darted back into the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
After recovering from his bout of sickness, he kicked Honda of off his laptop, figuring that a bit of work would make him feel better.  
  
What he saw upon opening it though... Well... lets say that Honda likes the strange stuff.  
  
Seto felt sick all over again. He quickly reverted his hard dive to a time when Honda had never touched it. "He's never touching my computer again," Seto growled.  
  
"Ah, Kaiba," said a soft, feminine voice.  
  
"What now," he muttered, to soft for her ears to catch.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. She couldn't hear what he said... but she could hear the tone. "What's wrong with you today, Kaiba?"  
  
He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Too many people... Too many problems."  
  
"Well... If ya help me with my hair... I'll give a willing ear to all of your troubles."  
  
He sighed again. "Sure, why not..."  
  
*  
  
He felt a bit better afterwards. Except his hands. "Note to self... be more frustrated with life, before agreeing to help Mai with her hair..."  
  
He sat in the bathroom once more. This time... soaking his hands in Epsom salts.  
  
His poor hands. He couldn't figure how she could do that on a daily basis... Giving them a good ten minute soak, he left the bathroom  
  
He ran into Yuugi almost immediately. Yuugi smiled at him innocently. "The girl in the lobby way won't let me go outside... would you distract her for a minute? I need to go to the store. Jouno forgot something earlier."  
  
Seto nodded, distracted by the smile. There was no way someone could be as innocent as that makes him look.  
  
"Thanks, you're great." Yuugi showed him to the girl in question.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"You're so cute, I don't see how your mother could have let you leave home... Do you have a girlfriend? Of course, you do, and she was a naughty girl to let you leave her side..."  
  
Yup. He'd had to deal with this for fifteen minutes...  
  
"I can't see how you managed to get away from her... can I take you home?"  
  
Damn Yuugi's seeming innocence... "I have to go...!" He ran back upstairs, to the shared suite.  
  
For a few minutes, he shuddered. That was the scariest thing in the world. He added one more thing to his growing list of Never-dos. "Never let Yuugi corner you into distracting someone... ever again..."  
  
Ryu wandered into the living area. "Hello Kaiba," he said politely.  
  
'What does he want?' Seto wondered. It seemed that everyone wanted something from him today.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd go with me to the mall? Everyone else is busy, even my Yami..."  
  
Seto sighed deafeatedly. "Fine..."  
  
*  
  
Seto flopped onto his bed again. 'Malls,' he decided, 'are evil.' He had spent several hours being dragged up and down the halls, and in and out of shops... Not pleasant.  
  
Yuugi's Yami knocked at his open door.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
Yami wavered on his feet for a moment. "Yuugi said that we should have a movie night... You wanna join?"  
  
"Why not?" he muttered, standing up.  
  
"Later... tonight, you know." Yami said. "I'm just supposed to tell everybody."  
  
Seto sat back down, to let his thoughts drift...  
  
*  
  
Seto, once again in the living room, was accosted by an annoyed looking Yami Bakura. "Since you already know about it," the Yami said, "you can hold it." Without waiting for an acknowledgment, he took off further into the suite.  
  
Curious, he glanced into the bag that had been shoved into his hands. '..........' He stared at it. "What the...?!"  
  
He pulled one out of the bag. "Ryu Bakura's Yami reads... Shoujo manga?" He sat down, disturbed. After a few minutes of being disturbed, he got curious again.  
  
Ten minutes later found him reading Sailor Moon.  
  
'........... Kami-sama..... What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
*  
  
After a while, Yami Bakura came back... snatching the manga he was reading out of his hands. Once again... he was left to die of boredom.  
  
Yami Malik showed up, and asked him if he could give him help in the kitchen. Taking his silence for a "yes", he was dragged off, and made to wear an apron.  
  
After watching Yami Malik fling food around for about five minutes, he settled on making something for himself on the side.  
  
The kitchen... well, it got messy.  
  
He managed to escape the torture after about ten minutes, so he wasn't complaining... but maybe he'd help Mai with her hair again, tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
Later, his room seemed to turn into some kind of sanctuary. Or so Malik said.  
  
Because Seto had let him hide in there. And... well, he didn't want to stay in there with him, and so... left.  
  
Of course... he kinda regretted that later. After he saw the wreckage that was once his room. Luckily for him... he was scary enough to make them clean up.  
  
And then kicked Malik out. Of course.  
  
And was then accosted by Anzu. "What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
She shuffled her feet. "Well..... Every time we go on an outing..." she said, "We give someone the task of waking Jouno up for the rest of the trip... Since you never have... I figured to ask you to."  
  
"Fine," he shrugged. He could kick him out of his bed or something.  
  
*  
  
That night, they watched the movies... If he had known that they were watching a horror movie marathon, he would have said no.... definitely. Old horror movies were so... corny.  
  
And then... it was morning.  
  
He yawned, pulling on a clean pair of pants. It was fairly warm, so he didn't bother putting anything else on for the moment.  
  
He wandered into the kitchen, and wrinkled his nose at the mess. He got himself some coffee and toast, then went to wake up the mutt.  
  
He choked on his coffee upon entering the door. Curled comfortably on the soft silk sheets was Jounouchi Katsuya. Buck naked.  
  
'A Lesson For All...: Just Say No'  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu: I got reviews again. *preens* Kage thinks it's funny... so, it's all good.  
  
Ranma Higurashi, I thank you for your enthusiasm...  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, I thank you for your demented suggestions... And your support.  
  
Sharem, I thank you for the fact that yes, it is cute, isn't it? I don't know about this chapter, but I thought it was funny writing it. 


	4. How To Be Sexy Without Trying

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions.../  
  
Warnings: Dreams. Nudity. Jouno being... unconsciously naughty... A bit of violence on Seto's part...  
  
********************************************  
  
Jouno grinned as he was served more rice. Curry rice happened to be his favorite... "Mmmnn..." It was kinda spicy, but man... He took a bite out of a pear, wrinkling his nose at the gritty flavor. He had never liked pears.  
  
In the background, he could hear the msn theme playing. He turned around. The msn butterfly guy was covering up what looked to be a blurred porno with his wings. He had a big cheesy grin on his face.  
  
Jouno frowned, and went back to his curry rice. "Hmmmnnn... s'good..."  
  
Suddenly Kaiba dashed through the room, Funny Bunny hot on his tail.  
  
"Kai... ba?" Jouno asked, confused.  
  
Yami Bakura tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Jouno asked, cringing. This particular Yami seemed to have it in for him.  
  
Yami Bakura dropped to his knees, holding the Millennium Ring out to Jouno. "I have realized the error of my ways... by the way, may I call you Master Jounouchi?"  
  
At that point, Jounouchi sat back, and said, "Okay, this is getting too fucked... Time to wake up, Jouno-boy... gah!! I'm starting to sound like Pegasus!!"  
  
Suddenly... he hit the floor. After a moment of thrashing in the sheets, he regained both his equilibrium and consciousness. "Aaaiii!!!" He yelled, spotting Kaiba on the other side of his bed.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" He cried, realizing that the largest... nuisance in his life had just seen him starkers. He paused, realizing that something beside his clothes was missing. "Where'd Funny Bunny go?"  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped. "I was given the job of waking you in the morning. Get dressed." He turned to exit the room.  
  
Jounouchi leapt forward and attached himself to Kaiba's leg. "You can't say anything about that!"  
  
Kaiba stared down at him. He was still naked, but for the bit of sheet still wrapped around his ankle.  
  
Kaiba blushed. "Get off of my foot, you mangy dog!!"  
  
Jouno looked up at him. "Not until you promise not to say anything about whatever I was saying before I woke up!"  
  
Kaiba swallowed and looked away. "The last bit was strange... But I don't see any reason to repeat it..."  
  
Jounouchi stared at him for a moment. Kaiba was blushing. That blush seemed to go down past his neck. Jouno smiled and let go. He'd ask about it later.  
  
Kaiba snapped to, and walked quickly out of the room. Jouno grinned. Even the back of Kaiba's neck was red. He'd definitely have to ask later. But now that he thought about it...  
  
He really liked Kaiba's pants. He grinned. "Silk." He chuckled softly to himself, imagining wearing a pair of heavy silk pants. Very nice...  
  
He wondered just how much of Kaiba's wardrobe was silk. He would definitely have to ask. But for now, he had to get dressed, in his own, less than luxurious clothes.  
  
He headed almost straight for the shower, wearing one of his looser pairs of PJ bottoms. He was surprised upon getting there, that it was already in use. "Well, that sucks. I'll just have to use the other one. Hope nobody's in it..."  
  
He walked to the other bathroom door, only a few feet away, and knocked. 'Empty. Good.'  
  
After his usual morning ritual... the masculine "shit shower and shave" -yes, he had to shave- he brushed his teeth and put on a towel, and walked right out, toothbrush still in hand.  
  
And ran right into Kaiba, who was wet, but dressed as before.  
  
He blinked, putting a hand out to steady himself. Coincidently, accidentally letting go of his towel, which started to drop. He caught it before it went to far.  
  
Kaiba stared, once again turning red. "Hey, Kaiba? You alright? Got a fever or something? You're pretty red, now, yanno..."  
  
Kaiba's blush reached new proportions, and he darted back into the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Jounouchi.  
  
"What'd I say?" Jouno wondered out loud, walking back to his room. Once there, he chose what to wear the same way as usual. Whatever fell out of his bag first.  
  
'Same thing as usual,' he sighed.  
  
*  
  
After an hour of convention-ly things, they decided to visit other parts of town. Namely, the parts over the water. And someone, not naming names... *cough cough* Honda *cough cough*... pushed Jouno into the water. Considering that the sidewalk was several feet over the water, Jouno had a pretty hard time getting back up. When he did...  
  
Well, there were total strangers leering at him.  
  
He shivered, hunching his back a little. He noticed, distantly, that Kaiba was blushing again. His teeth chattered. "G-g-gotta t-t-to-w-w-wel?"  
  
Yuugi held one out, and Jouno pulled off his shirts, dropping them on the sidewalk. "Thanks Yuug..."  
  
"You're welcome, Jouno."  
  
Mai chuckled. "Anyone ever tell you that wet jeans show all?" she asked.  
  
Jouno looked down. "Eh? What'dya mean?" He didn't see anything odd...  
  
"Well, for one thing, I can tell that you're not wearing underwear."  
  
Jouno blinked. That was it? He couldn't see what was wrong with that. He shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" He pursed his lips, noticing that everyone was staring at him, and most were blushing. He sweatdropped.  
  
He shrugged at them. "It shows less than wet silk or spandex." He chuckled at the look on Kaiba's face. Sadly, no one else saw it. "It's not like it matters. It's warm enough that it'll dry soon, ne?"  
  
He stared at each one of them until they looked away. What did they think he was? Walking, talking porn? Although... What with the way Kaiba was... it was definitely amusing to see that look on his face. So, he purposefully didn't glare at Kaiba.  
  
Sheepishly, Honda asked, "Uhm, do you want some ice cream?" He felt a little bad for pushing Jouno in.  
  
He was feeling almost warm now, so Jouno nodded.  
  
And so, they went to an ice cream parlor.  
  
*  
  
Seto watched everyone else eat their ice cream. He hadn't felt like getting any so... he watched those who had.  
  
He let his attention be drawn to the mutt, as he thought about the day, up to now. First, he had to wake Jouno up. That wouldn't have been so bad, if the other hadn't been wearing nothing but the sheets.  
  
He had delayed actually going into the room for a few minutes, listening to the other boy mutter in his sleep. "Mmmnn......... Hmmmnnn... s'good........... Kai... ba?...... Huh?........ Okay, this is getting too fucked... Time to wake up, Jouno-boy... gah!! I'm starting to sound like Pegasus!!" It had been really weird to hear...  
  
At first... it had sounded like the other was having a... naughty dream... about him.  
  
And then, there was the leg grab. After that, he had had to take a cold shower... And walking out into Jouno, who's towel was nearly lost... well, he had to take another. Not that he found the mutt attractive. Not in the least.  
  
And then, at the side walk. Jouno had glared at everyone else to look away... but not him. He knew better than to ask if Jouno liked him, though. Now that, would be embarrassing...  
  
He stared at the cause of his... annoyance. Sitting next to his friends, eating his ice cream... still missing his shirt... Licking at the gooey blob on the cone in front of him... Seto swallowed and looked away blushing.  
  
But some things are like car accidents, no matter how much you want to look away, you have to look.  
  
When Seto looked back, Jouno was still at it. He bit his lip, swallowing again. His face felt like it was burning. He leaned forward to get a better look. 'You're supposed to hate him,' said a little voice at the back of his mind. 'But how can I when he... looks like that?'  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder and he put a plastic butter knife that he had been playing with to the person's throat.  
  
Yami Bakura raised one pristine white eyebrow nearly to his hairline. "That isn't going to cause any harm, Kaiba."  
  
Seto blinked. '........ O. Butter knife... When did I pick that up?' He shrugged. "What do you want?"  
  
The Yami tilted his head to the side. "I just happened to notice you staring at the dumb blonde like you like him, or something."  
  
Seto glowered at him.  
  
The Yami grinned at him, nodding his head toward Jounouchi. "Fascinating, isn't it. The most erotic thing I have seen people do unconsciously would have to be eating ice cream off of a cone... especially if they like it..."  
  
Seto frowned. "Go. Away."  
  
Yami Bakura grinned lazily. "Of course, it only works if you find the person lust-worthy." The Yami tilted his head again, looking at the ice- cream-eating blonde. "He's very much on the sexy side, don't you agree?"  
  
Seto glared. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The Yami's grin widened, "I guess that means I'm in for free hunting."  
  
Seto jabbed the butter knife deeply into Yami Bakura's arm, getting up and leaving without a word.  
  
*  
  
He frowned at Jouno, who seemed to not care that the hotdogs weren't cooked yet. They were the kind that were strung together before they were grilled. Which is what they were going to do... If he could get the mutt to let go of them.  
  
Currently, the mutt was running away from him, with two from the chain good and lodged in his mouth.  
  
Yami Malik offered to help retrieve the hotdogs... but they ended up playing tug-o-war with them. In the mouth. 'Now there are two dogs. The mutt, and the Egyptian one. Why must I suffer so?'  
  
They ended up having hamburgers.  
  
And so ended what was, for Seto... and perhaps Yami Bakura, a very traumatizing day.  
  
*  
  
Seto stared up and down the halls. Other than for himself, they were empty. 'So... this is what is feels like to be late for class,' he mused.  
  
Heavy footfalls echoed down the corridor behind him. He turned. It was the mutt. 'Late as always...' he thought.  
  
Jouno paused, instead of running past him. "Eh? Why aren't you at the game?" he asked.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. 'What game?'  
  
"Yuug's playing this new kid. I heard he was really good." The mutt grinned at him.  
  
Seto glared at him for a moment. Then a strange thought came to mind. 'No one else is here... At all.'  
  
"I realized that I need ta get my grades up... I wanna graduate, ya know... Why are you here?"  
  
"Fixing the flowers," Seto replied.  
  
Jouno grinned hugely. "Ya, know... there's been something I've been meanin' ta do..."  
  
"What is that?" Seto asked, curious.  
  
The mutt stepped towards him. "I've noticed..." Another step. Seto edged back. "...you've been giving me funny looks, the past few days." Another step. Seto edged back some more.  
  
"I have?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, you have." Another step. And Seto ran into a locker.  
  
"Uhm..." And Jouno took another step. Seto didn't have anywhere else to back to. "What are you doing?" Another step, and Jounouchi was pressed up against him. Seto turned red.  
  
"I told you, there's somethin' I've been meanin' ta do..." He tipped Seto's face up with one hand, pinning his shoulder with the other. He leaned down as if to kiss...  
  
*RRRrrrRRIIIIIIiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIiiiIIInNNNNNGGGgg!!!*  
  
Seto jumped to a sitting position.  
  
That was...... an interesting dream. What the hell was he dreaming about the mutt for anyway? He shifted and realized that he had another problem to contend with. Another cold shower.  
  
He sighed and dealt with it. Afterwards, he didn't want to, but he walked to Jouno's room. He opened the door, glanced in... and once again, the other boy was sleeping in the buff.  
  
This, he decided, turning red, was going to be a really long two weeks.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu: Don't yell at me for that! That would be really mean! I already got yelled at for it....  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, Yeah... I still value your opinion.... but this is...... well..... I wrote it real late..... heh..... 


	5. No Fire! Bad Yami!

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions.../  
  
Warnings: A bit of Yami Yuugi/Yuugi shonen ai... you don't have to squint as hard... Fire. Disturbingness with Kaiba...  
  
********************************************  
  
Yuugi and his Yami awoke to the sound of Kaiba cursing. Yuugi frowned, burying his face into his darker half's shoulder. Yami Yuugi hugged his Hikari and sat up, laying Yuugi down on his pillow. With a kiss to his Hikari's cheek, he got up and headed to the bathroom, not noticing, or caring that he was stark naked.  
  
He grabbed a towel, frowning when he realized that he was hungry, so headed to the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder. He grabbed something out of a box (the picture made it look edible...) that had the inscription "Poptarts" on it. He ate it cold, and decided that that would do for breakfast.  
  
He was surprised that he hadn't run into anyone yet. Usually, at this time, the "sweet" was crawling. He shrugged, wandering back into his and Yuugi's room, looking for clothes. Truth be told, showers aren't necessary for a spirit who's millennia dead. He just liked them.  
  
He made it to the nearer shower, only to find that it was in use. He extended a bit of energy, curious as to who it was. Kaiba? That was odd. He shrugged and went to the other one. He would have sworn that Kaiba had already had a shower this morning...  
  
While in the shower, he thought about the past two days. Now that he thought about it... Seto must have been having a really hard time. The first day out... No one would leave him alone... and yesterday... Well, one would have to be blind, to not be able to tell how much Jouno was teasing him... albeit on accident...  
  
He grinned. Nobody ever noticed when Yuugi did that kind of stuff. But then... they all thought that Yuugi was as innocent as he looked... Except maybe Jouno. If anyone realized, it would have to be Jouno.  
  
Of course the thought of Yuugi teasing lead to other, less than innocent thoughts. Of course, just as the less than innocent thoughts started getting REALLY good, he had to remember the movie marathon of the other night. The worst one had to be Psycho, what with it's shower scene... which replayed in the back of his mind, so he hurried the shower.  
  
Once out of the shower, he sighed with relief, putting the towel around his waist. The other Yamis had this bad habit of busting down doors without knocking. Without the towel... it would be, to them, like he was asking to be... molested. He frowned at the door with distrust. They only ever did that if you bothered locking the door.  
  
He pulled out a blow dryer and a can of aerosol hair spray. (don't ask...no really, don't) He then searched for a hairbrush. Once he had these items laid out before him, he began the grueling task of playing with his hair...  
  
*  
  
Even hours later, after the trauma left, he still couldn't figure out what happened. It was just like the last time. He had been drying his hair, alternatingly brushing it, and spraying hair spray on it. And then it happened. His hair... and the door behind him... caught on fire.  
  
He frowned at the door in question. It now matched the upstairs door of the Kame game shop. He sighed disgustedly. He still couldn't figure out what had happened...  
  
So... he had to get another hair cut. (he wouldn't let them do more than trim it) And he and Yuugi weren't allowed to use the other bathroom. How annoying.  
  
And Yuugi wouldn't let him use the hair dryer ever again. Or the aerosol hair spray.  
  
The rest of the day held little of interest... Jouno continued his unconscious teasing of Kaiba, and if Yami Yuugi was right... Yami Bakura was affected by it as well. So there was something amusing to watch.  
  
He had caught Yami Bakura reading shoujo manga. He had also heard Kaiba say something really strange to Yami Bakura...  
  
"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
Yuugi, Bakura, and Yami Bakura had found it hilarious. Yami Yuugi was only confused. Then Yami Bakura handed Kaiba a bag of manga. And said, "If you liked that, try this..."  
  
So, all in all it was a very strange day. He was very glad when it ended, so he could go to sleep, laying next to his Hikari.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu:  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, Okay....... I think Sanity has gotten to you... *crosses fingers at you* Away, you evil thing you!!  
  
xoxLuvHieixox, I thought Seto's was cute too... But Jouno's was a weird idea between friends.  
  
Silver Mist4, *giggles* I almost felt sorry for him too... but by the end of this fic, even Seto-haters will feel sorry for him... (me doing this when I like him, no less...)  
  
sapphire-wolf1, *looks confused* Depends which dream you're talking about... if it was Seto's... well this is shonen ai...  
  
Sharem, I was almost drooling, writing those scenes... lol The cold shower comments haven't ceased to amuse me... lol  
  
Princess Strawberry, Aa, Ichigo no Hime, gomen nasai, demo... Yami/Yuugi is a little on the "if you squint" side. It'll get more obvious later on though... Jouno/Seto is my favorite pairing though...  
  
forever fallen, Loved your review. I'm glad you liked it so much...  
  
Ranma Higurashi, *scratches back of head* Sure... Am doing. *sweatdrops* (so enthusiastic... scares me sometimes...) 


	6. Reflections and Kaiba?

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions...or dreams... yeah, dreams too!!/  
  
Warnings: Strange dreams, groping, minor kink, a little more minor kink, and some more strange dreams.  
  
********************************************  
  
/It was dark all around, but a dim ambient light seemed to follow him.  
  
Jouno frowned. Those eyes were staring at him again. And as before, he knew that if he turned, there would be no one there. He took another step. A wet sound caused him to look down. Water. He was walking on water. He reached down to touch it. His hand wouldn't go through the surface, but it still felt wet.  
  
The ripples shimmered into nothingness. He glanced around. There was someone, or SOMETHING, there, and it was watching him.  
  
"C'mon out!! Don' just stare! I'm gettin' sick o' dis!" He stalked off in the direction that he was sure the eyes were in.  
  
He sensed that his watcher was retreating. He began to run. "You ain't gettin' away from me! I'll catch up ta you!"  
  
Finally, he could see a dim figure, shrouded in the darkness. "Teme! Yamero!! Akuma! Yamero, akuma!" He cursed at the "demon".  
  
The figure stopped retreating, and he slowed his run.  
  
Upon reaching the figure, he was shocked to stare into a pair of cold, calculating gold eyes, on a figure with blonde hair... He leapt forward, pinning the figure down. "Teme..." he growled. The icy gold eyes resolved into a confused pair of ice blue. The hair darkened to a rich brown./  
  
"Huh?" asked Jouno. "Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba's face reddened. "Get. Off. Of. Me. Jounouchi. Katsuya. Before I kill you." He was very warm to the touch.  
  
Jouno blinked confusedly at him. "Wha? Why are you in my bed?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba's jaw clenched. The rest of him seemed to stiffen as well. "I could always do worse. And if you don't get off of me right now, I might."  
  
Jouno frowned. He had thought that he had seen...  
  
"That's it!" Kaiba growled.  
  
Suddenly, he was on his back, pinned to the bed. "Kai...ba? Are you... alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not," growled Kaiba. The look in his eyes was... Jouno turned his head to the side. That look... It was creepier than his dream. Was it what he thought it was? If so, he knew that he should run away screaming.  
  
After a moment, Jouno was the one blushing, as Kaiba's hand went slowly up his side, "Kai... ba? Get off of me... please? Kaiba?" He bit his lip, holding back the groan that wanted to escape his lips.  
  
That felt really good... too good. Kaiba's face was lowered against his neck. Soft lips brushed against his skin.  
  
His breath caught in his throat, and he fought off the urge to whine. It didn't work... A strangled whine escaped his throat.  
  
He had better push Kaiba off, or else... well... Kaiba would probably regret what he was doing. He placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, and sought leverage in order to push him off.  
  
He held his breath for a moment... and heard his door crash open. Kaiba jumped up from his position. He had been about to bite Jouno, but, it seems, no one would ever know that.  
  
Jouno sat up. Yami Bakura was at the door. He looked... shocked. And then... the shock drained off of the Yami's face and he grinned. Creepsville...  
  
"If I had known..." the Yami grinned, "I would have waited and shown up when you were a bit further..." He chuckled to himself from the door, before exiting.  
  
Jouno sweatdropped and Kaiba ran out of the room... presumably to either beat the shit out of Yami Bakura, or take a cold shower. Or maybe both. One never knows.  
  
Jouno just sat where he was. After a moments thought, he decided that, yes, silk did feel good all over... especially with someone under it... pressed against...  
  
Jouno frowned... now he needed a cold shower...  
  
*  
  
After a hearty breakfast consisting of almost everything in the refrigerator, Jouno felt prepared to face the day. Of course, his original game plan had nothing to do with getting pressed against the wall of his room by Yami Bakura right after breakfast.  
  
"Hey! Whadaya think yer doin' Bakura?" he growled.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned at him. "You do realize that with the way you act, things are going to get much worse, don't you?"  
  
"Whadaya mean?" asked Jouno.  
  
"Anyone who finds you even remotely attractive will eventually break... and..." The Yami pinched his rear with both hands.  
  
Jouno yelped.  
  
Yami Bakura yanked on his knees, putting their faces on the same level and pressing his entire body against him. "I'm shocked that he didn't break yesterday. I almost did." Jouno could feel the Yami's breath against his ear.  
  
"Uhm..." Jouno told himself to breathe. "What are you doin'?" he asked succinctly. Not that he didn't know.  
  
He felt something damp run up his neck. Then Yami Bakura's mouth settled on his neck, at the junction between it and his shoulders. A sharp almost pain, and the Yami pulled back with a big grin. "Pissing off Kaiba." With that, he pulled completely away and left the room.  
  
Jouno swallowed. That... was fucked. Did Yami Bakura bite him? He hoped not. Not that the alternative was much better. If Bakura did bite him... he would have to get rabies shots. That guy was nutzo. Completely whack. Gah.. "My neck!" Jouno whined, getting off of the floor.  
  
He ran to the bathroom... the good one, hoping that it was empty. Thank Kami-sama, it was. He slammed the door behind him, checking his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"No!" he yelped. Yami Bakura left a... hickey. "But... maybe I can ask Mai fer somethin' ta hide it..."  
  
*  
  
He tried to hide, but it was too late. Kaiba stood before him, glowering, as per normal. The other boy's eyes immediately went to his neck. "Uhm... hey, I had no choice!" Jouno said defensively.  
  
"Really," Kaiba growled. "Who did that?"  
  
Jouno blinked. Was it just him... Or did Kaiba sound... really possessive? "Bakura's Yami. The guy gives me the willies, ya know. Utter Creepsville." He shuddered to prove his point.  
  
Kaiba glared for a moment before stalking off, as if to cause Yami Bakura as much pain as possible without killing him. Or killing him. Who knows?  
  
Jouno shook his head. Well, at least he didn't have to go to Mai. It didn't matter if anyone else saw it now.  
  
*  
  
Afternoons are nice and quiet... when you aren't required to be at a convention. Girls ooed and awed at him for a couple of hours. He was asked at least a hundred times who his significant other was... Some asked girlfriend, some asked boyfriend. He refused to answer.  
  
He was asked to play against some of Amerika's champion duelists, and to his surprise, he did quite well. No one beat him except Yuugi and Kaiba. He left in the middle of their duel, tired.  
  
He fell asleep early, that night. And until morning, was plagued by dreams of walking on dark water, searching for his reflection...  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu: Well, now that I've done that!  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, Yes, the bathroom door is kinda..... myah..... 


	7. An Inner Wasteland

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions...or dreams... yeah, dreams too!!/  
  
Warnings:  
  
********************************************  
  
/It was hot, far too hot. The ground had a look reminiscent of mud dried so quickly and thoroughly that there were deep cracks, several inches wide each, running all through it. The land was barren. There was absolutely no sign of life. No sign of water.  
  
Seto huffed quietly to himself. He didn't like this place. It was a place he had visited far too often of late. But... it was better this than the frozen wasteland. He always felt like he was about to drop down, frozen solid. Now, instead, he felt like he was about to evaporate. It was so hot... He needed water.  
  
He needed... Someplace cool, damp, dark... away from the glaring sun, the blazing dry heat. There was someone... He could see someone in the distance. He cried out, hoping they could hear. He caught the impression of a grin as they turned deliberately away, leaving him to die, like every other time./  
  
Seto stared at the ceiling. After a moment of waiting, the alarm went off. He sat up, sighing, and turning it off. How annoying.  
  
He got up and slowly got dressed, reluctant to leave his room. After what had happened yesterday... Well, he'd be a bit more careful this time, and hopefully not loose control.  
  
He made sure to wear a shirt in there again. At least it would give him a little more trouble if he did loose control. Not that he would let that happen... Yeah, right.  
  
He slowly opened the door, dreading what he might find. He was shocked. Jouno was still half dressed, in his pants only though. He stared at the other boy for a minute, contemplative.  
  
He looked like he was cold. He curled into a ball, fairly small for someone of his height. The blonde whimpered slightly. "Ya...me...ro..." he mumbled softly. "Te..me... Akuma... Can..." he sighed, "Can't get away... not again..."  
  
He gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Wake up, inu."  
  
Jounouchi frowned. "Yamero? Onegai?"  
  
Seto frowned. He couldn't wake the blonde up when he sounded like that... He sighed. "I'll let you be for a few more minutes..."  
  
"Sankyuu..." Jouno smiled softly in his sleep before returning to his mumbling.  
  
True to his word, Seto stared at the blonde for four minutes before shaking his shoulder gently again. "Wake up, inu..."  
  
Jouno rolled over, "Okei..." He opened his eyes. "I'm awake." He frowned at Seto. "Why didja listen ta me?"  
  
Seto blinked. "I felt like it."  
  
The blonde blinked back. "Sankyuu... I was tryin' ta catch somethin' dat was botherin' me." He shrugged. "I guess it don' matter now, though..."  
  
Seto smiled. "I'm curious. What were you trying to catch?"  
  
Jouno frowned, tapping his own chin. "I dunno. I'm kinda inclined ta think it was me... demo... I ain't that angry... in general..."  
  
With a small frown, Seto leaned towards him. "Like a Yami? You do have a Millennium Item, after all."  
  
The blonde pulled back slightly. "E? Maybe. I dunno. If I start actin' like Bakura, please beat the livin' shit outta me, okei?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow at the earnest look directed at him. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, if the case arises... I take it you mean Yami Bakura, though. Am I right?"  
  
"Hai." Jouno leapt out of bed, grabbing at his duffle. Without really looking, he pulled out a random tee. After putting it on, he dove to the opposite edge of the bed, presumably looking for his jacket.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu: I had some weird relevations. Or was it revelations? Anyway, they changed the course of the story, so, after this, it will be much, much different... (as in, I got attacked by the evil plot bunnies from hell, but this piece was already written... (has been for a long time... *dodges rotted fruits* Eew...))  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, Is it really? I was going for the naughty... but.....  
  
Ranma Higurashi, Sankyuu... What was so kawaii about it though?  
  
crazytomboy1, . I might later, but for now, I need to disturb Jouno out of his britches... I think I would have a hard time writing Ryu.... but, eventually... Bakura needs to get over his little... deviance? I don't think that's the right word..... but, what the hay?  
  
StwabewwyCottonCandy, Eh, that was a bad joke between friends. It worked though... ^-^  
  
Yami Lee, *huggles self* I feel loved... lol I'm glad you like!  
  
Princess Strawberry, Yeah, I would have a hard time writing Yami Bakura as anything other than psycho... But he's actually trying to do some good, in a sick little twisted part of his mind... lol I think I have a hard time with the Yami/Yuugi thing is cause they look so much alike that it isn't funny, and they look so weird to add on to it... lol So anything between them will stick to either "squint" or strictly fluff. Nothing beyond hugs and cuddles... 


	8. And Dream A Little Dream

Authors notes: To be read, and reread, to your heart's content...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be visions...or dreams... yeah, dreams too!!/  
  
Warnings: Hmmm... Naughty Kaiba... very naughty indeed. Citrusy, fairly heavy petting and... and biting.  
  
********************************************  
  
He'd made it out, dressed the same as ever... he had a lot of white tees. Not that it really mattered. He'd emptied the refrigerator again, and took off, leaving a note that he wouldn't be back until supper time. He had some things that he wanted to do... He was just glad that it was only about an hour's travel to where he was going...  
  
*  
  
Kaiba Seto frowned at the note on Jouno's bed. Not coming back until tonight, hm? He really wondered... But then again, it would give him a little time to sort out the various feelings that he'd been getting at just the thought of the other boy... He leaned back on the blonde's bed, noting silently that it smelled like him. It was a really nice scent, actually... Kind of warm, like the beach. Golden sand dried in the sun.  
  
The local beaches were supposedly some of the cleanest in the world, and in the morning... the scent of the ocean and the warm sand made him want to sleep. His eyes closed, and his head tipped to the side, burying his face in the sheets. The sun coming through the window warmed him, and he slowly slipped off into sleep.  
  
*  
  
/He blinked, sitting up in the bed with a yawn. It was quiet, too quiet. He yawned, glancing out the window. What!?! It was dark out already! When did that happen? The sound of the door swooshing open caused him to jump, and he realized, a little too late, that he'd fallen asleep in Jounouchi's room. And that was Jounouchi coming through the door.  
  
Jouno didn't bother turning the light on, just stretched, beginning to strip down to his normal 'sleepwear'. The jacket was thrown to one side of the room, and Seto found himself unable to do anything but watch, wide- eyed.  
  
Jounouchi's hands trailed down to the bottom of his tee shirt pulling it up slowly, stretching sinuously. Seto swallowed, feeling overtly warm. His eyes refused to budge away from the warm hard flesh slowly being revealed. Did Jouno always undress that way?  
  
His face reddened as the blonde's arms stretched over his head, pulling off the white tee. Hands slipped back down, and slowly undid the belt. A loud thump echoed through the room as it hit the floor. Jounouchi leaned against the wall to pull of one shoe and sock, and then the other. The hands moved back up to the waistband of his pants, and Seto watched the fingers trail towards the middle.  
  
In one smooth motion, the button was undone, and the pants were slowly being unzipped. Seto ducked his head down, and tried to control his now labored breathing. Looking back up didn't help matters any. Jouno's hips were canted slightly to the side as one hand pushed at the jeans from an odd angle. The other hand...  
  
Did Jouno know he was there? Because it looked like he was purposefully making a show of this. That other hand had trailed back up Jouno's chest, up to a slightly sweat dampened neck. "Hnn..."  
  
Seto blinked, surprised. That hadn't been him. Either Jouno was making a show for him... or he was teasing himself. He forgot to restrain his breath, and a soft moan slipped from his throat, a soft mimicry of Jounouchi's. Exerting a fairly large part of his will, he remained seated on the bed.  
  
Jouno's eyes flashed in the darkness of the room, finally noticing him. A flash of a grin told him that the blonde didn't mind his presence in the least. The trailing hand moved further up, to his jaw. A little higher, and two of the fingers slipped into his mouth. The mouth closed over the fingers, sucking lightly. The now very wet fingers slipped from Jounouchi's mouth, moving down his jaw, neck, chest, abs... leaving a wet trail behind them, as Jounouchi arched his back, subsequently canting his hips at a stronger angle.  
  
A deeper groan escaped Seto's throat as the fingers trailed down into the pants... and he recalled Mai saying that Jouno didn't bother with underwear. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he suddenly found himself pressing the blonde into the wall, wanting to trace his hands where Jouno's had been... and his mouth.  
  
His knee worked itself between Jounouchi's, and he was suddenly closer to the blonde than he had been even two days before, when the blonde had pinned him down to -that- bed... He gripped the left side of Jouno's hip, running his left hand up the blonde's back. His face pressed again to the blonde's neck, and he found himself sucking at the bruise Yami Bakura had left.  
  
This time, he wouldn't be distracted.../  
  
He sat up, face flushed, and harder than he had -ever- been... and Jounouchi was nowhere in sight. "Damnit," he hissed.  
  
It was terribly quiet. Too quiet, he noted, glancing out the window. What!?! It was dark out already! When did that happen? The sound of the door swooshing open caused him to jump, and he realized, a little too late, that Jouno was supposed to be back around dark. And that was Jounouchi coming through the door.  
  
Jouno didn't bother turning the light on, just stretched, beginning to strip down to his normal 'sleepwear'. The jacket was thrown to one side of the room, and Seto found himself unable to do anything but watch, wide- eyed. 'Shit!!'  
  
Jounouchi's hands trailed down to the bottom of his tee shirt pulling it up slowly, stretching sinuously. It would have been bad enough, if it hadn't been for that dream... and if this went the same as the dream, he doubted he could sit still that long.  
  
He moaned silently as the blonde's arms stretched over his head, pulling off the white tee. Hands slipped back down, and slowly undid the belt. A loud thump echoed through the room as it hit the floor. Jounouchi leaned against the wall to pull of one shoe and sock, and then the other. The hands moved back up to the waistband of his pants, and Seto watched the fingers trail towards the middle.  
  
Without realizing he was moving, he had gotten from the bed, and now had the blonde, who was very surprised, pinned against the wall. He leaned into the blonde, and murmured huskily into his ear, "You really should turn the light on before doing anything else."  
  
"K..k..ka...kaiba??" Jounouchi asked, sounding slightly panicked.  
  
"Before anything else, and before I'm interrupted again..." he trailed off, kissing the blonde's jaw. He licked and sucked his way down to that atrocious mark that that psychotic albino had left. Jouno moaned as he sucked on the lower part of his neck. Right there. Without further thought, he sunk his teeth down on the blonde's neck.  
  
"Geh!!? Kaiba!!! That hurt!!"  
  
His body tensed against the blonde's, as he sucked lightly at the fresh bite mark left on the other boy's neck. He trailed his mouth back up Jouno's neck and jaw, before closing it over the blonde's mouth.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kashu: I hope that was good enough for the wait. ^-^ Sorry, all of you.  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, I thought it was Funny Bunny...  
  
Neko Jounouchi AKA Jams... Actually... he's a lot taller than that... He -thinks- he's about 6'7''..... Poor Jouno does get teased a lot though... (Actually, that would be Seto and Bakura getting teased... by an unwitting Jounouchi... kekekeke....) Hmm... I bet he could make Kaiba feel very short...  
  
Selena, I feel your pain. (*Sanity* Riri's after me all of the time... Thank the gods that I have Luna *Fortune* and Doni *Insanity* on my side... phew...*those being my personal nicknames for them...* Luna would probably be my patron goddess though, considering my name... isn't the moon usually associated with luck and that kind of thing?)  
  
samurai-ashes, Heheheh... Read up above. He THINKS he's 6'7''... lol (I love oblivious people... Jounouchi included)  
  
Shade25, Humor's good. I'm glad you appreciate my sense of it, too. 'Cause I know for a fact that it's just tweaked... Sorry, it's been taking me so long to update... And, yeah, they have been getting shorter... I'm having writer's block, and my muses are NOT being nice... *whimpers* 


End file.
